Won't Let You Down'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a oneshot based on the song title Won't Let You Down by Keith Urban. Huddy. Please please R&R!


7/1/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Won't Let You Down". It's written and performed by Keith Urban. It's from Keith's CD "Love, Pain & the whole thing". The lyrics are from the fan based web site called Keith Urban Fans (dot) com. I don't own the site. I don't own House or Cuddy, they belong to David Shore.

A/N: This story is un-beta'd. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC.

Rating: T

House sat at his piano tickling the ivories, he played nothing in particular. It was a Sunday night, around 11:30p.m. and House was an in reminiscent mood. House was wearing his usual attire of jeans, Nike Shox, and an old vintage t-shirt. His dress shirt and sport jacket had been haphazardly tossed onto the couch earlier when he had come home from work that past Friday night and he had yet to hang them up. House took a sip of a whiskey tumbler that sat on top of his piano and thought about the events of that day. Soon his thoughts drifted toward the events of that past month, year and eventually the 15 years that he had been friends and now lovers with his best friend, Cuddy.

He looked up from the piano as he heard his name being called. He snapped out of his daydream and looked toward the person who called his name. His best friend and lover, Cuddy, sat on his couch, her feet propped up on his coffee table as she called his name, while the TV made noise in the background. Cuddy wore a pair of yellow pajama bottoms and a matching yellow tank top from Old Navy and a pair of white socks. On the coffee table were two glasses of red wine and an open bottle. They had had dinner hours before and this red wine was all that was left over.

He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Cuddy then poured herself and House another glass of red wine. Cuddy handed it to him, he quickly finished off his whiskey tumbler and took a sip of the red wine he held in his hand and then he placed it on top of the piano. House then turned back toward the piano and started playing nonsensical tunes, which were loud and annoying. He only did it to annoy the heck out of Cuddy and his neighbors too. When Cuddy told him to stop, he continued to play louder then before. House just grinned at her and she glared at him, or at least she tried to until her glare turned into a grin too. House turned back toward the piano but he didn't play. Both lovers were lost in their own thoughts about their 15 year relationship.

House and Cuddy had been together for what seemed like forever and they had gone through some hard times together. They had dealt with the Tritter and Vogler escapades, the success and failure of the Ketamine treatment, House faking brain cancer, the aftermath of the infarction, the emotional turmoil of dealing with all of these experiences and so much more. It had taken a toll on both of them, although House wouldn't admit that to anyone. It did in fact; hurt him mentally, physically, and emotionally. On the outside he made sure he showed no emotion, but on the inside he was scarred from all of these horrible events, the infarction being the most damaging of them all.

House very rarely showed his emotions to anyone, let alone, Cuddy. She knew that he was a man who had been hurt in the past by his ex-girlfriend Stacey as a result of the infarction. Because of this hurt, Cuddy knew that House didn't trust anyone. It had taken a very long time for House to open up to her and to express himself, whether he was angry, depressed, bitter or any other emotion. But they had worked together and had made good progress over the past 15 years.

They had gone from colleagues, to friends and eventually to lovers. Cuddy had taught House how to love and trust again and House had taught Cuddy how to be not so high strung, and up tight. He helped her to see that life wasn't all about working at PPTH.

House knew that Cuddy had been hurt in the past by other men and that these men had always taken advantage of her and used her. Some of that changed when she met House; yes he still took advantage of her, but only at work when it came to saving a patient's life. At work, House was still a snarky, sarcastic, self-centered bastard who knew how to push her buttons and disregard the rules just to save a patient.

At home, he was still this way, but he had softened a little bit around the edges. Every once in a while, he would do something romantic like take her out to dinner, but instead of being nice, because he is never nice, he would embarrass her in front of the entire restaurant. None of this was new to her or him. But Cuddy knew that she wouldn't trade their friendship and relationship for anything. Not even 100 million dollars.

House was brought out of his daydream, once more, by Cuddy who threw a pillow at the back of his head. House snarked at her and then he threw it back at her, hitting her in the face. Cuddy asked House if she would please play him something on the piano. House obliged her and he began to play. Cuddy recognized the song, and she smiled. House played his own version of the song "Won't Let You Down". This song was sung by one of their favorite country singers named Keith Urban. House began to sing.

_Everybody says that when it comes to friends  
The truest kind are counted on one hand  
But take a look around before you hit the ground  
The only one you'll see will be this man _

As House sang this first line, he knew that it was true for both himself and Cuddy. The both knew that their truest friends were each other and of course, Wilson. They could always count on each other and on Wilson for anything, no matter what.

_(Chorus)  
Yeah I'll catch you when you fall  
'Cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care I'll always be there standing  
Never losin' ground, I'm your best friend now  
I won't let you down_

Cuddy knew that she was damn lucky to have someone like House in her life. While he did annoy her to no end and piss her off constantly, he was also her best friend. Cuddy knew that even though House didn't say it a lot or even show it a lot, but he truly and deeply loved her and he would do anything for her, this was an unspoken bond that they had. Cuddy knew that House would always be there for her no matter what circumstance should arise. Cuddy trusted House with her life, and he with hers.

_Yes I've been a fool  
But I've learned what not to do  
Don't take for granted those who keep their faith in you  
And if you lose your way on some rainy day  
Just look above and I will be the sunshine breakin' through_

Yes, House had been a fool too many times that she could count. He had taken advantage of her, at work or he had embarrassed her in front of colleagues, or humiliated her in front of board members while in a meeting. And this was only while he was at work.

In their relationship, he had said very hurtful and hateful things, whether he was sober or drunk. More than few times he had found himself either sleeping on the couch or over at Wilson's apartment, after having a fight with her. More than a few times, Cuddy had cried herself to sleep, or had slammed the door in his face when he had come home and had said he was sorry. Through out all of the fights, anger, tears, and sadness, they both knew, especially House knew that he was damn lucky to have someone like Cuddy in his life.

_(Chorus) _

_(Bridge)  
And every step along the highway of your life  
I'll be the man standin' beside you believe me that I will  
Don't forget you came and you saved me  
You saved my life_

House knew that Cuddy had saved him, in more ways than one. After the infarction, after Stacey had left him, again, Cuddy was there to help House pick up the pieces of his shattered and torn life. Cuddy had helped House, physically, mentally and emotionally even though during this time, House tried to push her away on more than one occasion, Cuddy stayed with him and helped him. Even though House never physically verbally said 'thank you' to her for all of her help, she could tell through his body language that he was thankful for her help. Cuddy had taught House how to trust someone again and how to love again too. Love and trust had been shattered and broken the day that Stacey had left him after the infarction and Cuddy helped House to see that he could love and trust someone again.

Through it all, Cuddy had gone through her own personal version of hell and House had been there for her too. He had been there for the IVF injections, and he held her when she cried after her last miscarriage. House had been there to help her after the last IVF treatment didn't work. Cuddy knew that House was going out on a limb to show that he cared for her and what happened to her and for this she was grateful. Cuddy knew that House would always be beside her no matter what. Cuddy knew that she could count on House.

_(Chorus)  
Yeah I'll catch you when you fall  
'Cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care I'll always be there standing  
Never losin' ground, 'cause I'm your best friend now  
And I won't let you  
I will not let you  
Yeah I won't let you down_

As the last note ended, they both sat in silence for a few moments. It took them time to process all of the words and the thoughts and emotions that accompanied those words. When the moments had passed, House looked at Cuddy and saw that she was smiling; it was the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. Cuddy's eyes shone with love and gratitude.

House smiled at his lover and got up from the piano bench and he used his cane to limp over to the couch and he sat down next to her, where they drank the rest of the red wine.

House knew that he would always be a sarcastic, self-centered, snarky, pill-popping M.D. and resident bastard and nothing would ever change this. House also knew that Cuddy would love him through it all and they would have their disagreements and their fights. It was inevitable that House would let Cuddy down but they both knew that Cuddy would take him back, and that they were in this together forever.


End file.
